Tensei to Tesuto to Shōkanjū
by ChaosGamer
Summary: "...Quickly, he began to gain a formidable reputation among students as a genius who slowly (figuratively) destroyed himself and his surroundings through sheer boredom. He was the self-proclaimed pettanko-con, the self-proclaimed That Guy (Who did it). He was also called 'Tensai' affably by other students, for two different reasons..."
1. Me, Highest Class, Lowest Class

_Day 7th,_

_The mini fridge given to each of us has sustained us up to this point. However, as soon as the food within them runs out, I may have to resort to cannibalism._

"Oi, Sunshin, this is too much, even for you." one of the classmates within the 2-A classroom complained, as he shivered from the cold.

Ignoring his protest, Sunshin focused upon writing on his mock journal.

_My friends are slowly succumbing to the harsh nature within this cold and dark cave. They are beginning to show the signs of madness induced by lack of civilization. In their deliriousness and hunger, they plot to kill me to eat my flesh in the light of our dwindling supply of food. They have shed any sort of semblance of resemblance of human beings, and their language have been broken down into meaningless babbling of tongues. Dear reader, if you are reading this, it is too late. Tell my story of being the only sane mind within this madness. Let my death not be in vain._

"You are the only one not being sane here." another classmate flatly spoke, peeking over at the journal Sunshin was clutching tightly at.

A little explanation is perhaps required (Mr. Fukuhara drones in his monotonous narrator voice). The classroom of 2-A was currently being held in control by Sunshin, as their teacher was currently not within the room. Normally, a representative chosen by the grade would be in charge of the classroom while the teacher was briefly absent. However, the rep of 2-A, Shouko Kirishima, was helpless when it came to electronic devices.

Sunshin, who was not even within the top ten grade ranking within the 2-A, held a gigantic and formidable grasp over technology. He completely overrode all the administrative controls within the Academy. No other student was able to wrench it from his control. Incidentally, he was the official unofficial IT guy of the entire school.

What did he do with his control over the technology of the academy, you ask. Well, during this free period, he changed all the monitors within the room from live wallpaper of sunny beach to cold winter within a dark cave. He dimmed all lights within the room. He placed the overall temperature of the room into low 30's (in Fahrenheit). He manipulated the sound system to constantly emit howling wind noises. Basically, he turned the entire classroom into Russia.

The combined visualization of hearing, seeing, and touching recreated a very realistic scenario.

Why did he do this, you ask? Every single month he changed the overall cinematic and climate control of the classroom in order to go into what he called 'writing mood', much to the chagrin of other classmates. Last month the setting was outer space, where he somehow made the air thinner within the room, something that was considered impossible with technology present within the Academy.

Sunshin Kim. He was the transfer student from South Korea that came to Fumizuki Academy several months before. Quickly, he began to gain formidable reputation among students as a genius who slowly (figuratively) destroyed himself and his surroundings through sheer boredom. He was the self-proclaimed pettanko-con, the self-proclaimed That Guy (Who did it). He was also called 'Tensai' affably by other students, for two different reasons.

Tensai in hanja(kanji) was 天才, which meant 'Genius'. However, it was homophonous to another word, 天災, which meant 'great disaster'. At times it was hard to tell which he was. Sometimes he was both.

"Oi, Sunshin!" Kinoshita yelled at the top of her voice, catching the sight of the room as she entered. "Why are you turning the classroom into a freezer? I'm about to catch a cold!"

Right then and there, the thirty minute mark Sunshin had previously set up was reached. The room was restored to normal temperatures. The lights lit back up, the screens went back to sunny beaches, and the dreadful howling noises stopped. The entire class of 2-A collectively sighed in relief.

Had it been any longer than thirty minutes, there would have been riots. Sunshin was careful not to exceed their patience. Any normal person would have had short temper at his nuisances, but his antics were accepted by the general population for a reason: as the IT guy, he was the go to person for computer troubles from students ranging from A to F, and that majorly included often embarrassing computer troubles one would not like the teachers to know about. Sunshin was the only trusted student to not to tell secrets gleaned from the personal devices he was asked to look after. Quoting his personal oath, 'snitches get stitches'.

"So, Sunshin-san," one of his classmates piped up. "Did you finish your personal writing prompt?"

"Not sure." he replied with a lethargic voice. "I attempted to set my brain into the proper tone and mood through the brief sacrifice of the classroom, but it seems like the personal sense of emergency cannot be achieved without the usage of authentic situations. But I am partly satisfied with what I have. Had I had longer time, I would have been able to venture into the territories of literary madness akin to that of Lovecraft literature, but alas..."

"Is that so?" his classmate chuckled at his response. "Maybe next time..."

However popular (feared) Sunshin was, there still was complaints about his excessive behavior often submitted to the teachers. And rightly so, as it was often stress inducing. One did not appreciate having trouble breathing. Or hypothermia. This was exemplified by the announcement made by the public speakers at that moment.

"Ahem, Sunshin Kim of the class 2-A, please report to the principal's office immediately."

"That's my cue." Sunshin droned, slowly standing up from his reclining chair, unfazed by the worried glances his classmates gave toward him.

* * *

_Cue intermission music._

_The screen itself is filled with a blue background and a large cuecard, with the name of the show written upon it in watermark. A rotating hypercube is on the lower left corner of the screen. Questions written in Japanese is displayed on the card._

"Baka Tesuto." Sunshin reads his line.

* * *

The office itself was quiet and relatively dark. Solemn atmosphere reigned within the room as the principal Kaoru Toudou herself sat on the desk, her interlocked fingers at the front of her lips, forming the legendary finger pyramid of evil contemplation. Sunshin himself was seated across from her. He often wondered why she steepled her fingers like that, but this was hardly the appropriate time to ask.

"I have here several complaints about your behavior in the classroom." the principal said, nudging some notes on her desk. "Apparently hijacking the technological control over the classroom to achieve, in your words, 'proper setting for writing prompt'?"

"Yes." Sunshin promptly replied.

"You know what I think? I think you are bored." she continued. "Bored with the teachings of this academy, as shown by your lack of motivation. You do not apply yourself, and you are only fueled to do well in school only by urging from your parents."

Only God knew how she was able to pierce through his inner thoughts.

"So you seek to make your surroundings more interesting by your tomfoolery. We don't need students like that in 2-A."

He kept his face relevantly impassive, showing hints of remorse here and there.

"So, I came up with the suitable punishment for your actions. You are to write to me a page of essay, due at the time _you_ feel that it is appropriate. Liberal arts is the subject you excel at, is it not?"

Sunshin raised his eyebrows at her unusual instructions.

"Yes."

"Starting Monday, you are to spend at least a week within the classroom 2-F. You will receive your assignments from 2-A separately, and you are expected to complete both sets of assignments. That should not be hard. You are to relate to me the experiences you gleaned from the time you spent around the classroom and its students within your essay. You wish to set yourself a proper surrounding setting for writing prompts? Think of this as your chance."

Sunshin silently sat there for few moments, absorbing her words.

And than he spoke.

"I accept my punishment."

* * *

"Eeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"

The entire class of 2-A paled at the news Sunshin brought to them. He frowned at their overdramatic response.

"You know, its not like 2-F class is hell or anything..."

"Do you not understand the severity of the punishment? 2-F students are basically trash! They have the lowest scores of the entire school!"

"When you begin to judge other people by their academic achievements you have been succumbed to the overzealously studious mentality of Asia. Surely, if you are as smart as your all think you all should be at the level your intelligence lies at, you would realize that emphasis of scores only creates paper filling machines."

"That doesn't deny the lack of proper facility within the classroom itself." another classmate interjected. "It's essentially a deadly cycle."

His classmates generally began to tut and shake their heads in sorrow at the face of his punishment, despite his objections. At this point most began to refocus their attention on their own circle of friends, discussing this unexpected news.

"Man, I didn't know we could be demoted to 2-F classroom..."

"This scares me a lot, you don't even know..."

"You guys are all missing the point, aren't you?" Sunshin asked, sweatdrop forming on his head.

"Personally, I couldn't imagine being demoted to the 2-F classroom. Think of all the supplemental lessons I would need to take!" Yuuko Kinoshita spoke, standing next to the chair Sunshin was seated in, her arms folded. "A model student like me does not belong to that class."

"Yes, a model student who is also a Fujoshi hopelessly enamored by Yaoi genre." Sunshin sarcastically replied. "An example we should all strive to be."

"I-I definitely am not interested in that kind of stuff!" Kinoshita vehemently denied. "And how do you even know about that...!?"

"I've seen the classroom myself, and the equipment is pretty demoralizing." Aiko Kudou interrupted Yuuko's rambling, as she walked toward him. "You have a lot of hardship ahead of you, Sunshin-san~."

"A gemstone shines, regardless of its surroundings, be it be sand or water. I'm sure I'll be fine." he leisurely replied.

"Its not going to shine much within acid." Kudou snickered.

"Sunshin." a quiet voice joined the conversation. They all turned to see the class rep, Kirishima, approach them.

"Ah, kuudere-sama," Sunshin jokingly hailed, "what can I do for you?"

"My future husband, Yuuji, is in the class 2-F. Please look over his actions and tell me if he is being dishonest to me."

"Your... future husband?" Sunshin replied, confused at this sudden development. "I was under the impression that you were uninterested in guys. Does this 'Yuuji' reciprocate your feelings?"

"If he does not, he will." Kirishima suddenly pulled out a taser from nowhere, brandishing it threateningly.

_I probably have not felt this bad for another person before..._ Sunshin silently thought as additional sweatdrops began to appear on his head. "I'll be sure to give you some sort of news. But for now, I would like to savor my time with my own personal fridge before it gets taken away from me." Sunshin accepted her request.

_Yeah right. Like hell I am going to rat out on others._

* * *

The weekend came too quickly, and so did Monday itself. Soon, due to his punishment, he was standing in front of the 2-F classroom door.

The very facade itself was indeed, as Kudou said, demoralizing. The sign attached to the door itself was split in two. Only a mere paper attached to the sign signified the name of the classroom. The door itself reminded him of ancient houses in Asia. The stigma that surrounded the class itself seemed fitting.

Taking a deep breath, he reached out toward the door handle.

How bad can it be?

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my newest fiction. To those coming from my TAMNI fanfic, I thank your loyalty. To those who are new to my style of writing, I hope you enjoy them.

What are your thoughts on this new character? I hope to make some sort of impact on the Fanon with him. If you liked the story, please consider reviewing, thank you.


	2. Poisoning, Dying, and the Central Hub

Walking up to the classroom door, he attempted to slide it open.

He didn't have time to even touch the handle.

Suddenly the door went flying toward the left, and out came a girl in full speed. Colliding, they both tumbled to the floor.

_This feeling... of hard ribcage rubbing up against my torso... a true pettanko!_ Sunshin quickly analyzed the situation as a luminescent blush began to creep up on his cheeks.

The person in question had magenta hair color (possibly dyed), green eyes, and ponytail held up by a ribbon. Not just a pettanko - a cute one to boot!

"Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to-"

And, she was interrupted by a loud clicking noise.

Right behind the duo there stood a student with a light navy hair, clutching a camera tightly within his grasp. An unhealthy amount of blood was streaming from his nose, although the student in question paid no heed to his hemorrhage.

At this point Sunshin was quite understandably confounded at the suddenness of the situation.

"Eh-heh-heh." the girl chuckled, oddly not minding the pervert's actions. She stood up and lent a hand toward Sunshin. "Are you lost? This is the classroom 2-F, by the way. The sign is broken so you might have not noticed that."

"Ah, well, no." Sunshin replied, scratching his head. "I am temporarily suspended in this classroom, see."

"Suspended?" the girl sounded surprised. "In here?"

"Oi, Shimada." a voice within the class called out to them. "Let the newcomer in. He's alright."

The equipment within the classroom was, if possible, more daunting than the outer look of the classroom. Where there should have been tables were replaced by cardboard boxes. The entire room had this unique odor that was while not sickening, it was not pleasant either. The concentration of the dust within the room was quite bothersome. Plastic wraps covered the broken windows. Overall, it contrasted a bit too much from the class of 2-A.

"Hey, Yuuji, was it?" Walking inside, Sunshin spoke to the class representative of the 2-F. "Kirishima is keeping her eye on you."

While Yuuji blanched at the news Sunshin took over the podium of the classroom. The attention of all the students within the room was upon him, wondering the reason for his presence within this class.

"Hello. I should introduce myself. My name is Sunshin Kim, and I transferred from South Korea to here few months ago. It's pronounced Soon-Shin, by the way."

_But, he just pronounced his name... why is he pronouncing it twice?_

"I am temporarily suspended into the class 2-F for a week due to my shenanigans within my original class, 2-A. My stay will be short, but I hope that you do not find my presence as half as insane and inane as I would expect all of you to feel. Thank you." as he promptly stepped away from the lectern, the entire classroom than erupted into alarming (in both quantity and quality) discussions and questions.

"Suspended into the lowest class! What did he even do?"

"He is that infamous Tensai. It's probably something pretty big."

"Hey, can you help me with my history homework?"

Mostly ignoring the uproarious disturbance within the masses, Sunshin walked toward the corner of the classroom where someone with a familiar face was sitting within.

"Hey," he called out, gaining her attention. "You are that twin sister of Yuuko, right?"

"Actually, I'm a guy. Kinoshita Hideyoshi. Nice to meet you. Do you know my sister?"

"...You are a guy."

"Yes."

"You."

"Yes?"

"...Hmm, as expected of Japan." looking impressed, Sunshin sat down and made himself comfortable. "So, these are your friends, I see."

"Yeah, over here is Akihisa Yoshii." Hideyoshi gestured to the student with tea colored hair sitting next to him.

"Ah, nice to meet you!" the student in question cheerfully spoke. "I hope you don't find the equipment in this room to be too bad. Over there is Yuuji Sakamoto, our class rep. This is Minami, the one who you bumped into before." he waved toward the ponytailed girl sitting nearby. Her ribbon on her hair twitched in response.

"Hallo~. I'm Minami Shimada. My favorite hobby is to punch Akihisa Yoshii!"

"Ehh!? Whats with that dangerous pastime of yours...!?" Yoshii protested.

"Right, Shimada-san... let's see here." Sunshin briefly recalled his memory, attempting to hopefully impress her. "Wie geht es dir? Wait, I should use Ihnen instead..."

"Gut, danke." Minami responded out of reflex, surprised. "How did you know I spoke German?"

"Only Germans say hello like that." Sunshin smiled, his gamble paid off. "I took lessons in romance languages only up to very, very basic daily conversation level. One popular misconception is that people in Germany use greetings written in textbooks. In actuality they mainly use Hello instead... well, informally, anyway." he turned toward the girl sitting next to her. "And your name is..."

"Himeji Mizuki." she chirped in reply. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Same. And that camera guy... he is surprisingly quiet." Sunshin turned toward the voyeur sitting nearby, who was clearly uninterested in their conversation.

"His name is Kouta Tsuchiya, but we call him Muttsurini. He doesn't join in the talk much, so don't mind him."

"I see. Any other friends? No?" giving one last sweeping look, Sunshin located himself to the nearest cardboard box. "If someone already uses this spot, tell me now. Otherwise, let's get this started... who is our teacher?"

Before any of them could reply, the door to the class opened, and in entered...

Ironman.

"...Ah. Thankfully this won't be as easy as I thought it would be." Sunshin muttered.

* * *

_Ding-dong-ding-dong..._

"Ah, its time for lunch!"

Everybody other than Sunshin began to rummage around, retrieving their food.

"Hmm? Hey, Sunshin, don't you eat lunch?" Shimada looked over the lethargic figure sprawled on the floor.

"Nope." he said. "Making lunch is too much effort. Takes too long to do it, so I can't fit it in my schedule. Sleep is the utmost priority for a good student, and I have perfected the quickest system for getting up and heading to school. 5 min for showers, 5 min to get dressed, 5 min to get here. It's flawless."

"You have to eat food at regular intervals to stay healthy!" Himeji scooted near him. "Here, I'll share some of mine! I made a bit too much, anyway."

"...Hmm."

Indeed, the bento box she was pushing toward him had some tasty looking dishes within. Sorely tempted, Sunshin decided to reach for the wooden chopsticks nearby, intending to have a taste.

And than, from his peripheral vision he saw multitude of erratic movements. Looking up, he saw the entire crew desperately making hand gestures toward him. Mizuki paid no heed of their sign language as her attention was entirely focused upon him.

Let's see here... throat slitting gesture, self-chocking gesture, nose-grabbing gesture, fainting after consumption gesture... suspicious, Sunshin took a discreet sniff at the tempura.

...

...

_...Dear Lord._

Silently gagging, Sunshin lifted his head back up, distancing himself away from the food in question.

"What's wrong?" Mizuki looked on with a worried expression. "Do you need something to drink along with it? Here is some tea!"

And than, a cup full of murky unidentifiable substance was handed toward him.

_-For an A class qualifier, she is surprisingly innocent. Surely no one can be that dense. Is she trying to assassinate me...?_

Looking back toward the pink bento box, he gulped at the face of the dilemma. The biohazard in question was expectantly looking toward him, while everyone else was frantically making charades toward him.

_To eat or not to eat, that's the question._

If he ate it, he would most likely perish.

If he did not eat it, he would be making a severe mistake in his first impression toward one of the friends he hoped to make in 2-F.

_...Tch. Screw this. Go big or go home._

When one wished to overcome one's fear, they did it quickly in order to prevent themselves from backing out. Clenching the chopsticks he took the biggest scoop he could muster, and shoved it down in his throat.

* * *

Haziness slowly clouded his mind as he labored under the effects of the poison.

And than, he woke up with a start. For some reason, he was sitting on a sofa, at the place he had no memory of entering within.

It was a lobby, filled with many teenagers, lounging around on furniture. Some were busy doing something, some were sleeping, and some were actively viewing the gigantic monitor located on the fourth wall.

"Another one, I see. Nice of your to drop in."

Sunshin turned toward the source of the voice, and found a young man, clad in deep blue jacket with dark navy and red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"You probably have no idea where you are right now. This is your first time after all."

"Who are you?" shifting around, Sunshin sat up. "Who are these people?"

"Well... in a nutshell, we are you, basically." the teen replied, relaxing on his sofa. "We are all different forms of incarnations. I guess you can call this place a hub, a central place for us to hang out in, to discuss, and you know, to do stuff. We become automatically kicked out from the universe into this place when we are on the verge of a certain death. Granted, from what I have observed here your case was for humor purposes, but mine is not, unfortunately." he offered him a hand to shake. "Tachyon. Pleased to meet you. Now, you might want for more concrete explanation as to who we exactly are." he paused for a moment, as if deciding on how to explain this. "You see that over there?" he pointed toward the wall where the monitor was located upon.

It looked like nothing, if one was to be honest. The screen itself seemed to be held up in mid air, but as soon as Sunshin tried to cross the invisible barrier he was blocked by some sort of force field.

"The almighty fourth wall." Tachyon continued. "Due to my powers I gradually noticed things like that independent from the wishes of my creator... well, that's not a correct sentence. Language is limited. He never really intended for me to discover the truth, but while fully concentrated on writing he made me break a fourth wall for humor purposes, and decided to go along with it. It's hard to explain. Anyway, seems like we are all fictitious characters within his mind. This place, essentially, is our creator's mind palace." Tachyon began to point toward various people in their age group sleeping around the lounge. "They are, essentially, other versions of the creator that was created, has not been created, will be created, and has already been created, all at the same state. Time doesn't apply here. If that confuses you, don't worry. I deal with time all the time and even I don't understand it to an extent. Let me point out few of them for example's sake. Over there, that guy with a D-Pad attached to his arm; he was meant to be one incarnation of the creator within Yu-Gi-Oh series, but he is right now considered a failed version. He'll probably transform himself into someone else and try once more. Over there, that guy dressed in 1900's clothing, he was supposed to be one incarnation of the creator within Gosick series, but that fiction never really was made at all. Maybe it will be later on. As for myself I am a current incarnation of the creator within To aru Majutsu no Index universe. This place is full of ideas bouncing around within the creator's head. Behold," Tachyon gestured toward the monitor. "Our originator."

Upon the screen was displayed a young man, in a comfy grey chair, fully concentrated upon typing.

"He is writing our dialogue and actions right now at this moment. It's really mind bending." Tachyon chuckled. "So, any questions?"

Sunshin thought for some time before replying.

"So we are all mere fictitious characters within that person's mind?"

"Yep. He wished to give us life by introducing us to other people. You know, to see how well we fare, how much we rank in terms of how engaging and gripping our lives are."

"...Not sure how I feel about this."

"Probably better to lock all you learned here within a particular room within your mind and try not to be to focus too much upon it. Besides, breaking the fourth wall in non cliche way takes some skill."

"If you are merely one of the incarnation of this person, how do you know so much about this place compared to myself?"

"Metaphysically, to explain all this to you and the readers. If you want more reasonable explanation, its because I have been here before, and came to gradually know more about this place. I can observe things happening within the other universes in this lounge... and for some reason, while within this room my powers don't really work." he shrugged. "Anyway, for the sake of your own story, you can't stay here too long. It seems that your friends are attempting to wake you up." within the gigantic monitor another screen popped up, projecting a video of himself lying upon the floor, while others were attempting defibrillation upon him. "Don't worry too much about what you learned here. You'll come to be more comfortable with it, sooner or later."

And then, just like that, he was knocked out once more.

* * *

_Bzzt._

Opening his eyes, he perceived Hideyoshi holding a pair of defibrillator above his chest.

"...A poor application, isn't it? Aren't you only supposed to use them for cardiac emergency?"

"Warui, but you just wouldn't wake up." Hideyoshi began to clean up the medical equipment. "Why did you take a big spoonful of that thing?"

"I was under the impression that it would merely taste bad." Sitting up, he looked around the classroom. "So, they all left I see. Why didn't you leave?"

"Well, I didn't want to leave you after you ate that thing, and I have drama club after school."

"Ah, drama club, perfect. Lead the way. Its not too late right?" standing up Sunshin began to follow Hideyoshi to the door.

"Huh? But you are not in drama club."

"I was planning to join one as a director. Might as well do it now."

"You can't just join the drama club as a director immediately. You have to start our slow, and you only get to become a director if your idea is voted the most in the idea pool."

"Well, my idea will rise to the top. I'm sure of it. Ikuzo!" Grabbing his arm Sunshin began a mad dash toward the club room.

"Wait, you don't even know where it iisss-!" Hideyoshi yelled while being dragged by Sunshin.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This particular one is just for introduction and some plot explanation. This fic won't have any serious story arc or anything like that; most likely it would contain all sorts of school and avatar related activities. Anyway, tell me how you feel about this chapter!


	3. Stage Play, Broken Laptop, and Road Rage

"It needs to be something awe-inspiring, something that will stay within the audience's hearts. Something that would solve the rift between students in different classes, and to lessen the importance they impose upon education." Sunshin walked back and forth on the auditorium stages, deep in thought, thinking out loud. "But what? That's precisely the question. Classical western opera? Eastern traditional story? What would appeal most to students?"

"Well, whatever it is, you'll need to think of it soon." the stage director replied in a bored voice. This particular student had no distinctive face, but only a giant letter C covering his visage. "Creating a stage play requires months of practice... How about a love relationship between different classes?"

"No." Sunshin firmly denied the possibility. "For many reasons: one, no one cares about inter-class relationships. Besides, I refuse to have mushy scenes within this play. I have seen too many fanfictions where that convenient plot device is placed in just to be able to ship their own couple."

The stage director frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"...Nothing. Anyway, that idea is far too overused. I need something more meaningful. But one must give credit to hormone inducing plots." Sunshin sat down on one of the chairs. "Induce pity by displaying the conditions within the 2-F? Show a different perspective by showing the rich life the students of 2-F has?"

"A west side story parody?" the stage director hopefully added.

"...Meh." Sunshin shrugged. "I need something more appealing..."

"You could start out slow. If you are willing to pull a large project, you might want to show them that you are serious by setting up a well made play, and then after that you could do what you want. My two cents." The stage director shrugged. "I mean, you seem to be unable to come up with a good idea at this point."

"So, simply write up a good stage play? I could do that..." Sunshin said, thinking of new ideas.

* * *

It was not that he disliked sunlight, but he kept his blinds shut for most of the time. When he was cleaning, he opened them. But for any other time, they remained closed. As result, his room was only illuminated by a lamp stationed upon his desk.

And, like all other inspired writers, he was practicing his penmenship. A simple paroady of a poem he admired. He typed upon his writing program.

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I played games, weak and weary._

_Over a many a strange and various games of eroge galore._

_When I clicked my favorite galge, suddenly there came a warning._

_And my heart was filled with mourning, mourning for my dear amour._

_"Tis' not possible." I muttered. "give me back my free hardcore!"_

_Quoth the server..._

_"404."_

Suddenly, in the midst of his digital calligraphy, the door to his room burst open with a crash. However, our protagonist was much faster. With a speed that would have made a certain faster-then-light esper jealous, he quickly switched his windows with Alt-Tab.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Sunshin asked aloud in a bored tone.

"Sorry, but my computer is acting up." It was one of the students within the school, and he had a large D drawn upon his visage. Another faceless scholar, asking for his help.

"I was doing something... well, I was doing something, and my laptop suddenly froze." chuckling sheepishly he thrust the computer in question toward Sunshin. "It's a school computer, and I have to return it soon. But I can't give it back looking like this."

Sunshin took the laptop and opened it, only to jerk away from the screen, his eyes wide open.

"Dude, I just had lunch." he replied. "This is not what I want to see after eating something."

"Eh-heh-heh..." the student scratched the back of his head. "I tried to force shut it down, but it didn't work."

"Mm, you probably infected a virus upon it. If force shutting it down doesn't work, we just need to leave it alone and let the battery run out. Than I'll enter the safe mode or something in order to remove whatever is in there. Come back in few hours." Sunshin waved his hands up and down toward the student.

"Thank you." quickly shuffling out, he closed the door to the darkened room. Shaking his head, Sunshin placed the laptop aside, and went back to his writing.

A good school play. Something that the students would be able to relate to. Deep in thought, he let his hands run over the keyboard.

* * *

_A door opens, and a young women in a white dress, in her twenties, with short black hair and blue eyes enters within the room._

_Woman: I am home, my dear! Oh my! What is going on here!?_

_She spots her husband, lying upon the bed along with, inexplicably, a minifridge. The man panicks, and begins to stammer._

_Man: Honey, I can explain! _

_Woman: I don't want to hear you explanation! I always feared that this would happen; you love food more than me!_

_A laugh track is played on the background as the woman exits the stage, tears streaming down on her eyes._

* * *

"No no no no no..." Sunshin muttered as he quickly deleted what he wrote. "That just sounds like a bad slapstick comedy."

Scratching his head, he began to grow frustrated at his lack of ideas. Standing up he headed toward the kitchen, and opened his fridge, attempting to find anything edible.

...Of course, he had opened it more than 5 times in the past few hours, but this time his expectations were lowered even further.

"-It seems that we have run out of milk..." noticing that unfortunate truth, Sunshin used his high intellect to determine the consequences. "Which means no more cocoa. I should go get some." Walking out from the kitchen and grabbing his jacket, he made his way out from his apartment.

The apartment he lived in had one special defense: a moat, located few feet from the door. It was about a meter and a half wide, and stretched out the entire perimeter of the apartment. It served well to his legacy of eccentricity. A quick press of a button attached to his keys pushed out a long wooden board from the side of the moat, creating a bridge one could walk over in order to cross the artificial river.

As he was not old enough to drive yet, he walked toward the nearest supermarket, taking note of his surroundings. People bustled about in the streets in all their livelihood, cars went this way and that. A friendly afternoon within the city. Calming and relaxing.

Well, until he came across this one particular street.

"...Ahh."

The feared double intersection.

He was forced to cross the sidewalk twice, first vertically and second horizontally, as he wished to reason the other side of the sidewalk, where the store was located.

For some illogical reasons, cars were able to make left turns into intersections with red light when they themselves had green light. This created a rather uncomfortable situation where pedestrians had to wait to make sure the direction the cars would take before crossing the streets themselves. And, in certain intersections, 90% of the cars took the turn rather than going straight. This was such intersection.

Frustrations one felt when they spent an entire period of green light in vain waiting for cars to finish their turning only for the light to change was impossible to describe adequately. It became worse when they refused to use their turn signals.

Sunshin had his arms folded while tapping his foot, waiting at the beginning of the sidewalk at a certain intersection. The glance at his watch told him that he had spent over ten minutes waiting over two changes of lights in order to patiently wait for the cars to pass. The moment he attempted to move across the sidewalk one of the cars would suddenly turn without the usage of their signal.

...

_Screw it._

Clicking his tongue, Sunshin fished out a small metallic object within his jacket. Switching the device on, he brought it near his mouth, and waited for the next perpetrator.

A car, without using its turn signal, turned into the intersection.

It was time.

Taking a deep breath, Tachyon readied himself.

_"USE YOUR #$%ING TURN SIGNAL YOU %#$&amp;ING JACKASS!"_ Sunshin roared into the miniature megaphone. A magnified voice, larger than that of foghorn, boomed from the tiny device. The car which was about to cross the intersection without its signal flailed around wildly in shock from the blast. Other cars panicked, immediately coming to a stop, and in turn, causing more collisions. Unholy cacophony of epic proportions ensued as multiple traffic accidents occurred.

"...Well, this is bad." muttered Sunshin as he slowly began to step away from the scene. Luckily there were no bystanders nearby, but the drivers would have recognized him. He would have to hurry into his home and change his outfit. No milk for a while, it seemed.

* * *

Yeah, I'm running out of ideas for this one, evident by my lack of update. I am willing to try anything at this point. Offer me some ideas within a review, it would mean a lot to me.


	4. Betting Pool, Beef Broth, and Love Lette

Hey, I created a character art for Sunshin - check it out!  
plasmaroar(period)deviantart(period)com(slash)art(slash)Sunshin-Art-1-529445607  
Just replace (period) with dots and (slash) with slashes.

* * *

"Is my internet on?"

"Is your internet on..." Sunshin muttered as he began to flip through tabs on his computer, his left hand holding the phone. "Well, open up your browser for me and tell me what you see."

"My what?"

"Your browser. You know, the thing you use to surf the interwebs.. do you use Internet Explorer?"

"Browser? Never heard of that. I just turn my computer on, and internet is just there."

"...I see. Well, do you see a blue 'e' on your desktop? Or possibly a red 'o'. Or even a red fox."

"What is this 'e' and 'o' nonsense? I don't have my pen with me."

"Not on your desk, on your computer screen. Do you see any icons?"

"Look pal, I'm not asking for much. I just want my internet back. Not that hard."

"...Let's try another way." Sunshin began to silently groan. "Can you tell me the color of the lights flashing on your modem?"

"My modem?"

"Your modem. A black box. Something that let's you connect to internet with."

"Listen, I said I wanted my internet back, not this 'box' nonsense."

"...Okay, the signals from the server over here indicates that you do have your internet..." Sunshin clicked few buttons around. "What do you see on your computer screen, exactly?"

"It's been showing me the same thing for the past hour. A black screen with floating thingy that says 'Windows XP' or something like that."

"..."

"Hello?"

"You see your mouse?"

"My mouse?"

"Yes, your mouse. Move it for me."

"Move my mouse?"

"Please, humor me."

"...Hey, my internet is back! Thanks!"

Placing the phone on the desk, Sunshin pinched the bridge of his nose, while massaging his temples.

* * *

"Akihisa... I'm looking for Akihisa Yoshii."

A girl with a straight black flowing hair and typical school uniform peeped into the shocked F-1 classroom. She appeared to be one of the upperclassmen within the 3rd Year students; her beauty mostly unmatched by those within the school. The fact that someone like her was looking for Akihisa caught the attention of the entire classroom.

"Hm, is he not here today? I couldn't find him in school... Well, let's ask someone else. I'm assume one of those guys are close friends with him." She walked up to the usual gang Yoshii was famous for being around with, approaching Minami, who in hindsight was one of her less than better options. Going right up against her face she purposefully burst the personal bubble between them, their nose almost touching.

"Huh?" Pink hue began to appear on Minami's cheeks as the letter was suddenly shoved in her face.

Was she, a female, giving an envelope with a heart shaped sticker to her, a woman?

But she was not finished speaking.

"Do you know Yoshii? Please give this letter to him."

The entire classroom was silent, intensely concentrating on this exchange.

"Oh, and it's no fun if someone else looks at what is inside, so please don't do that."

And than she was gone.

In not even three seconds after she had left the classroom exploded in all its fury.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!?"

"LOVE LETTER? TO YOSHII?"

"YOSHII... THAT BASTARD!"

"HOW DID HE EVEN ATTRACT THAT KIND OF ATTENTION FROM-"

"MIRACLE BA~KA!"

"MY BROTHERS!" A single hooded individual rose up from the ruckus within the crowd. "WE MUST CAPTURE YOSHII AND INTERROGATE HIM IMMEDIATELY!"

"WELL SAID!"

"TO HIS HOUSE! IKUZO!"

Their reaction level was several orders of magnitude higher, not only because of this unexpected shocking event, but also for what happened the day before.

What happened yesterday, you might wonder.

* * *

Deep, deep within the dark depths of the school building, there held a clandestine meeting of sorts; one of extreme secrecy and importance. Here, a singular betting pool came into the members within this meeting had their identity concealed in same black robe and hood, as that was typical within underground societies. This was... the FFF.

Even within the society created by the idiots were run by the smart ones; that was inevitable. Only they could conceal the tracks effectively. The guards to the meeting room was instructed to incapacitate anyone who could not produce the correct password.

One of the designated members of the meeting walked up to meet two guards clad in dark robes and hood.

"Six!" He cries out.

"Three." The student answers, and he is let through.

Another one walks up to the room door.

"Twelve!" The guard barks.

"Six." The student answers, and he is let through.

Having heard enough, 'he' walked up to the door from the shadows, awaiting the code.

"Eighteen!" The guard yelled.

"Eight." and he was let in. Grinning, Sunshin began to observe his surroundings. Eyes glinted out from the hooded faces all over the room, most engaging in banal activities; one particular group caught his attention.

A large circle of people surrounded a table piled with cash. Many bantering and inane talks were held by the party. Walking up to the table Sunshin began to listen curiously.

"That's not possible, I do not see that happening." One of the hooded individual spoke with a raspy voice. "Kirishima pays attention only to Sakamoto, and no one else."

"What if Sakamoto pairs up with someone else?"

"Then she will eliminate that _else_."

"Yoshii with Toshimitsu! 2,500 yen."

"Yoshii is not even gay!"

"That's an one-sided infatuation."

"Yoshii with Hideyoshi, 3,000 yen."

Numerous hushed voices began to build up.

"Hideyoshi? My Hideyoshi?"

"I will not allow it!"

"Direct interference with couple pairing is not allowed." The leader within the table sternly replied to sudden voices.

"Sakamoto with Himeji, 2,000 yen."

"I just told you, that's not possible!"

"The money is already placed on the table. Nothing you can do about it."

"Himeji and Shimada, 4,000 yen." Another raspy voice called out.

5 different simultaneous nosebleeds spontaneously broke out among the hooded students.

"Too lewd! Too lewd!" Yelled one student while sweating profusely, legs weak, arms spaghetti.

"Is there even a chance of that happening?"

"They might see chemistry between themselves while fighting for Yoshii's interest."

Having heard enough, Sunshin spoke up. "Well, I see almost every single possible pairing here, except for one." He became painfully reminded of the differences in voice tone compared to other hooded students within the room; his voice was clear, unlike the hoarse voices others had.

"And, pray tell, what would that be?" The leader replied.

"Yoshii with Crossdressing Yoshii, using futuristic cloning technology."

Silence fell through the entire table, no, the entire room as they all fixated their horrified and curious glance at this singular individual. Unanimously they all summed up the situation with this sentence:

_This is no ordinary being._

With quick movement one of the hooded students pointed a modified flashlight toward him. Immediately it began to flash red at an alarming rate.

"As predicted... you're Shoukanjuu power level is too high. You do not belong here. Fool, did you really think you could escape here alive after infiltrating our meeting?"

Sunshin sighed. "I guess it would have been too convenient for me to sneak in without a trace." With a flourish, he flipped his hood open. Large gasps rang out throughout the room.

"You idiot, you have just sealed your own fate by revealing yourself." The leader growled.

"Perhaps." Sunshin countered. "But for this week I am suspended to the class 2-F, so technically I have every right to be here as much as you."

Silence fell as they absorbed his words.

"Checkmate." Sunshin grinned. "But seeing that my presence is not very much welcome in these woods, I'll take my leave... but first,"

Reaching into his cloak and pulling out a bundle of cash, he threw it onto the table.

"Yoshii and Shimada, 30,000 yen."

And then in a blink of an eye he was out the door.

And suddenly, every single member of the secret meeting mobbed the betting pool afterwards.

* * *

As far as mornings went, Akihisa's was not particularly eventful, until he spotted a large cardboard box outside his doorsteps.

"Wonder who this is from..." Akihisa muttered as he took a look at the outside label.

_Hey, Akihisa._

_I heard that you specialize in consumption of salt water for your appetite. Now, as a special present celebrating my suspension into the class of 2-F, I decided that you should drink a more beneficial beverage instead. Enjoy your new package of Korean Beef Broth. A lot better than salt water, I'm sure you'll agree._

_From Sunshin._

_P.S. Don't open the door._

"Ah, Sunshin is so kind and thoughtful!" Akihisa cried while clutching his special present. "Not even Yuuji bothered to gift me food... in actuality he would start food fights with any that he had... I don't know what Sunshin meant by not letting the door open though."

The broth boiled as the pleasant aroma filled the room; placing the filled bowl on the table he clasped his hands together.

"Itadakimasu." He announced before drinking in the hot liquid.

His meal went by peacefully, until a series of sharp knocks broke him from his satisfying moment.

"Wonder who that is..." Akihisa said as he stood up, heading toward the door; but than he remembered the warning written on the label.

"Well... I'm sure he didn't mean that I shouldn't open my door at all..." Walking back to the box Akihisa attempted to glean some more information out from the written message. The knocking on the door increased in volume and frequency as he observed an arrow pointing toward the bottom right corner of the label. Tearing the piece of paper attached to the box out, he stared at the other side of the label.

_P.P.S. Do NOT open the door._

"I guess he somehow guessed that someone would be visiting?" Akihisa silently wondered while the knocking became more incessant and desperate, resulting in full pounding on the door. Frightened, Akihisa approached one of the adjacent windows to gain some sort of insight to this mysterious visitor.

Lo and behold, he saw the entire FFF group in all its might, crowded right outside of his front steps. Dark and powerful killing intent visibly emanated from the group as they pounded on the unfortunate door.

He was sincerely glad that he decided to listen to Sunshin at that moment.

* * *

Akihisa may have avoided the incoming strike at his own home, but at school he was powerless against the inevitable doom.

"Aki-kun... what is the meaning of this letter?"

"Hi-Himeji-san? Why are your eyes all glossed over? Why are your hair rising up, defying gravity? What is with that pillar of flames behind you?"

Slowly backing against a wall Akihisa has his hands raised, his panic rising suddenly. But Himeji was not his only source of troubles.

"Aaaaakkkkkiiiihhhhiiiisssaaa..."

"Mi-Minami? Why do you look like some sort of Shijie-Xian?"

"Aaakkiihiissaa..."

"Minami? Minami-hime? Please listen to me..."

"Akhisa!"

"Calm down Minami! You look angrier than the time when your sister confessed her love to me!"

Like always, Akihisa was being a Supreme Idiot he was by saying precisely the wrong thing at the wrong time. Shimada's anger was unfortunately increased by tenfold at that statement.

Akihisa's troubles were still not over, unfortunately. In a flash of lightening the FFF Inquisition members all donned their black robes and hoods, their eyes burning like hot coal, each fully ready to dole out their judgement.

"Yoshii..." the one holding a long scroll of paper growled. "We find you guilty of breaking the number one rule of FFF: Thou shalt not attract any sort of attention from women! Comrades, what's the verdict to the accused?"

"DEATH TO THE TRAITOR!" A member cried out.

"DEATH TO THE TRAITOR!" Dozen others echoed.

"DEATH TO THE TRAITOR!" The entire clan bellowed.

"In order to keep this fic rated T, I will skip the gruesome details." Mr. Fukuhara droned as the scene morphed into the aftermath.

* * *

"What have a done wrong...?" Akihisa wept as he treated his various wounds. "This time I literally did nothing. Nothing! And I still get abused!"

"A girl ventured into our classroom yesterday, looking for you." Sunshin had his legs folded on the ground, arms crossed, his eyes closed, silently calculating within his mind the damage that incident caused. The classroom was empty sans for both of them, left behind at ground zero. "She literally struck everyone in the room dumb with her looks. And she walked up to Minami of all people, and waved her letter in front of her face."

"But what does that have to to with me?"

"Her letter was contained within a high quality envelope, and a heart-shaped sticker was attached at the seal. That letter was for _you_."

Stunned, Akihisa stared at Sunshin with rapt attention. "So what happened to the letter?"

"Is it not obvious? It was ripped apart beyond recognition, shredded, and burned for good measure. The contents of the letter is gone forever, but fortunately for you, I have memorized the words." Closing his eyes Sunshin began to concentrate deeply.

"_Dear Akihisa Yoshii-Sama,_" he began in a monotonous voice. "_I hope you are not overwhelmed by this sudden letter. I could not contain my feelings any longer. The thought of me being not with you eats me away at every moment. Even though I am risking everything by sending this letter, I must tell you my true inner feelings. I love you. I hope you receive my confession with happiness. Love, _blotted out name. That is all."

"Whoa whoa whoa wait!" Akihisa furiously protested. "What do you mean blotted out?"

"Her name, whatever it was, was intentionally marked out with ink, which by itself makes everything interesting."

"So I won't even know who wrote that letter?"

"You don't understand. _There was no name underneath that ink in the first place._"

Yoshii, if possible, looked even more crushed. "How can you even tell?"

"In terms of psychology and chemistry it is obvious. The sender knew that blotting out her name was imperfect, and decided to imitate the effect rather than to expose her identity. I manged to take a close enough look to memorize the details, and I saw no evidence of there being a name underneath that strip of ink."

"So now I can't even reap the reward I was punished for?" As anime tears fell freely from Akihisa's face Sunshin began to plan his next move.

_They attempted to influence the pairing for the bet... but by doing so they exposed their own weak point. They have made their move, it's time to make mine._


End file.
